Headbands
by HollyVanDerBerg
Summary: Did you ever wonder why Blair love headbands so much?
1. The first of a long serie

**Sweet, little fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl.**

'' Serena! You made it!'' said a nine years old Blair. She was petite and her hair hung in two pigtails.

'' I wouldn't have miss it. Where are the others?''

At only nine years old, Serena was gorgeous. Her blue eyes sparkled whenever she laughed. She was at least a head taller than Blair and looked older than her age.

'' Penelope, Nelly and Isabelle are looking at my collection of porcelaine dolls and Nate is playing video games on his new DS. You should go join them. I still have a guest to welcome.''

Serena left Blair's gift on top of the others and went to join Nate. It was no secret that Serena liked video games and was better than Nate. Blair looked at her thinking that she'd like to look like Serena. Then, maybe, Nate would ask her to marry him!

'' Looking at someone, Peggy?'' said a low, deep voice behind her.

'' Stop calling me Peggy, Fish!'' In front of her was standing no other than Chuck Bass. Rumors said Chuck had kissed a eleven years old girl on the lips. He was what you would call a 'gamer', at least, that's what Blair thought. She wasn't sure she had heard the right term when her mother had talked to her about boys who liked to act like animals and chase females.

'' I'll call you Peggy if I want to, Waldorf.'' he smirked. Yes, even at nine years old, Chuck Bass had mastered the perfect, annoying smirk.

'' You're getting on my nerves, Chuck. It's my birthday shouldn't you be nice with me?''

'' Do you think I would have bought you a gift if I wasn't nice?''

When she didn't answer, he showed her a medium sized blue box. A beautiful baby blue ribbon was tied around it.

'' Just open it, Waldorf. You know you want to.''

Blair didn't have to be told twice. She opened the box to see a beautiful headband. It was red and had a bow on it.

'' I thought you'd like to change you're hairstyle. You're getting older and pigtails will soon look too childish.''

'' Thank you Chuck. It's beautiful, really. I'll put it on now.''

She untied her hair and put the accessory on top of her head. The rich red color of the headband brought out ginger highlights in her hair.

'' Very pretty, beautiful even.''

'' Well, what can I say? You have good taste.''

Yes, indeed, he had _very_ good tastes but, little did she know, he wasn't talking about the headband.

**Review**


	2. The Lucky One

**Set during 'Goodbye Gossip Girl', the last episode of second season.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Gossip Girl. I do not own the original story lines.**

Blair Waldorf, at the age of 18 years old, wasn't used to wearing the same thing twice . She didn't even wear the same pair of earrings twice. After all, she was rich! She could very well afford an outfit per day, if not more. However, sometimes when she particulary liked what she was wearing, she would keep the piece and wear it again, but _only_ one more time. That day was one of those days she would were something she had always worn: a headbang. But not just _any _headband, the headband that she wore the day she was made Queen B, Queen of Constance. It was her lucky headband. Not that she needed luck today but the headband had an other signification for her. It meant that she was ready for new challenges, new oportinities. The headband was one of the prettiest she had. The golden color brought out the sparkles of green in her eyes and blonde highlights in her hair. The headband gave her confidence, gave her strenght. Strenght to face the events of the day.

'' Today will be special. Special as it can get without Chuck. '' she thought, sighing. She quickly gained back her composure and put her prettiest smile on her face.

She opened the door and exited her penthouse. Calling Dorota, in vain, she remembered her maid had a free day and wouldn't be available to go shopping with her later that day.

'' Maybe the headband lost his charm.''thought Blair ironically.

She went to Serena's to tell her goodbye and, then, joined Jenny for dinner at Rouge Tomate. She had to repare the new Queen after all. Something made her think Jenny would be an amazing, foreign Queen. Sure she's not a fan of headbands but it doesn't matter since she can't rock the look.

After dinner, she walked a couple of blocks to go shopping. She needed her fresh air and decided to give her driver a break. Yes, _sometimes_ she can be nice. She shopped for hours and asked the salesmen to deliver her purchases at her penthouse.

She was walking back home when she felt someone starring at her. She raised her head and saw no other than Chuck, the man she thought was travelling in Europe.

'' Why aren't you in Europe?''

'' I was in Paris..but only to get your favorite mazaroons from Pierre Hermé.

''And Germany?''

'' To pick up your favorite Falke stockings.'' he smirked.'' You know how I adore them.'' Oh that, she knew. But she knew he loved her headbands even more.

'' What are you doing here then?''

'' You were right. I was a coward running away again. But everywhere I went, you caught up with me, so I had to come back. ''

''I want to believe you, but I can't. You've hurt me too many times. ''

''You can believe me this time. '' She looked down, unsure of what he said, unsure of what she thought.

'' That's it? '' That was it, the last straw.

'' I love you, too. '' It was what she dreamed to hear since that fateful day at Victrola. Then, just like that, he kissed her.

'' But can you say it twice? '' said Blair between kisses. Chuck simply smiled and kissed her again.

'' I love you. I love you three. I love you four.''

She knew headbands didn't have magic power, but, if they did, her headband would be magical.

Maybe she could wear that one a third time.

**I might add a new chapter but I want reviews!**


End file.
